A New Side to Tiger
by Cybernator1
Summary: A secret is revealed about Tiger that my ruin his reputation.


A New Side to Tiger: Version 2  
  
It's around midnight. The day had been very busy where this family of Tigers live so they're pretty exhausted. They live in a small cave right by a village. The family consists of a father, a mother and a baby son. They are asleep in their cave right now. Everything is peaceful until the silence is broken by the sound of Zuum troops. The father's eyes' twitch until they open. He looks around outside until he spots them. He rushes back to the cave and nudges the mother until she wakes up.  
  
Mother: "(yyyyaaaawwwnnn)What's the matter?"  
  
Father: "Moo is hear. Take our son and get out of here!"  
  
Mother: "Moo?! .....But what about you?"  
  
Father: "I'll be fine. I'll come and get you when everything blows over."  
  
Mother: "Alright, but, be careful."  
  
Father: "I will."  
  
The mother picks up the baby by the scruff of his neck and runs out of the cave and into the forest.  
  
Father: "I hope their okay."  
  
The mother runs through the forest looking for a place to hide when she spots some more Zuum troops. She quickly hides behind a bush. She shakes nervousley. She puts the baby in a small hole in the trunk of a tree and quietley puts some dead leaves over the hole. When she goes back behind the bush she accidentely steps on a twig and snaps it allerting the Zuum troops. She tries to hide again but they spot her and silentely surround her, moving in for the kill.  
  
One month later, in the evening, Genki and the others are in a small village looking for an inn to stay at.  
  
Genki: "Are you sure there is an inn somewhere in this town Holly?"  
  
Holly: "Yes. I'm very sure. I saw one earlier."  
  
Hare: "It's probably just another one of her hallucinations."  
  
Holly: "I do not hallucinate!"  
  
Hare: "What about when you thought you saw a tree move?"  
  
Holly: "It was a Mock!"  
  
Hare: "It was not!"  
  
Suezo: "Ya know, he has a point. It didn't have eyes or a mouth."  
  
Holly, Hare: "KEEP OUT OF THIS!"  
  
Genki: "Their being just like Hare and you, Tiger."  
  
Tiger: "You have to admit, we're not that bad."  
  
Genki: "Guess your right."  
  
Mocchi: "Chi."  
  
Golem: "Stop fighting!"  
  
Golem grabs Holly and Hare in each hand with them still shouting at eachother when a hospital nurse walks up with a small bundle of towels in her arms.  
  
Nurse: "Excuse me?"  
  
Everyone Else: "Huh?"  
  
Golem let go of Holly and Hare,  
  
Hare: "Hare and Holly!"  
  
Whatever. Golem lets go of HARE and HOLLY as they stopped fighting.  
  
Hare: "That's better."  
  
Nurse: "Can you please help me?"  
  
Genki: "Yeah. Sure."  
  
Nurse: "I need you to take care of this for me."  
  
The nurse uncovers a few towels to reveal a small, sleeping, baby purebreed Tiger.  
  
Tiger: "Is that who I think it is? No. It couldn't be. He's dead."  
  
Genki: "What's wrong?"  
  
Nurse: "This little one has no parents. He scrounges in the garbage for food and often winds up in the hospital. I need you to take care of him."  
  
Genki: "I guess we(Tiger interrupts)"  
  
Tiger: "I'll take care of him."  
  
Everyone and the nurse: "WHAAA!!!???"  
  
Holly: "Tiger!? Are you serious!?"  
  
Tiger: "A Tiger is the only one who can take care of another one properly. I don't see any other Tigers' around here. Do you!?"  
  
Genki: "No but(Tiger cuts Genki off again)"  
  
Tiger: "Good. Then lets find the inn and get some sleep."  
  
Holly: "Am I hearing things, or did Tiger of the Wind just volunteer to take care of a baby?"  
  
Hare: "I sure wish you were just hearing things."  
  
Later that night Genki and the others are asleep but   
Tiger who is standing over the sleeping baby tiger.  
  
Tiger: "This little one must be him. But, how? How?"  
  
Soon after he falls asleep. The next morning, they all had set out back into the forest.  
  
Genki: "Tiger?'  
  
Tiger: "Yes?"  
  
Genki: "Why did you volunteer to take care of that baby Tiger?"  
  
Tiger: "Uuuuhhhhh, I already told you. A Tiger is the only one who can take care of another one properly. Yeah. That's it. And his name is Trigger."  
  
Tiger walks away.  
  
Genki: "Hhmmmmmmm."  
  
A little later Tiger is at a small clearing with Trigger when Genki walks up.  
  
Genki: "Alright Tiger! What's the secret!? What are you hiding!?"  
  
Tiger: "Uuuhhh, I don't know what your talking about."  
  
Genki: "Yes you do. Spill it!"  
  
Tiger: "I told you, I'm not hiding anything!"  
  
Genki: "Yes you are!"  
  
Tiger: "No I'm not!"  
  
Genki: "Are too!"  
  
Tiger: "Are not!"  
  
Genki: "Too!"  
  
Tiger: "Not!"  
  
Genki: "Too!"  
  
Tiger: " ALRIGHT!!!! But! If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE. Okay?"  
  
Genki: "Okay. I promise not to tell anyone."  
  
Tiger: ".......Trigger is my son."  
  
Genki: "Come on. Tell me!"  
  
Tiger: "I just did!!"  
  
Genki: "O_O............. I have to go now."  
  
Later that day,  
  
Genki: "Tiuger told me something."  
  
Tiger: "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL!!!"  
  
Genki: "I'm not gonna tell."  
  
Hare: "Tell us what?"  
  
Tiger: "Nothing."  
  
Suezo: "Come on. What is it?"  
  
Tiger: "I'm not gonna say it!"  
  
Hare: "Pleeeeeeeease???"  
  
Tiger: "No!"  
  
Holly: "Stop it guys. If Tiger doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to."  
  
Hare, Suezo, Golem and Mocchi: "Aaaawww."  
  
Tiger: "No, it's alright Holly. I think I should tell you..................... Trigger is my son."  
  
Hare, Suezo, Golem, Mocchi and Holly faint.  
  
Tiger: "Mmmmmmmmmm."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
